Enma: A Ladra de Almas
by Demetria Blackwell
Summary: • Cada pessoa tem uma história, como em um livro aberto. Perante vocês, contarei uma história diferente... :: UA :: DARK-FIC ::
1. O Começo do Fim

_Olá humanos._

_Vocês devem estranhar eu começar assim não é? Pois bem, meu mundo é estranho, seu mundo é estranho, nosso mundo é estranho. Você está prezo em um mundo paralelo e vicioso no qual não se pode sair._

_Quem sou eu? Hum... Tenho vários nomes, só que ninguém sabe ao certo que sou de verdade._

_O **que **sou? Garanto a você uma coisa: Não sou humana. Eu acho que já fui um dia, não tenho certeza, nada no mundo é certo._

_Minha missão vai muito além de que você pode imaginar._

_Sou alguém que você vai conhecer um dia. De verdade, pode acreditar._

_Onde estou? Em uma biblioteca cheia de peças de minha coleção._

_O que coleciono? Livros. Não livros comuns, aos poucos saberão do que eles têm e tão incomum._

_Estou sentada em uma imensa cadeira, lendo mais um deles._

_Eu te conheço mesmo você nunca tenha me visto. Sei da sua vida. Dos seus segredos mais secretos e de seus pesadelos mais profanos. Mais eu não vou contar para ninguém._

_Agora, perante você, contarei uma história diferente. Contarei parte da **minha** história._

_Por enquanto, me chamem de meu codinome: Enma._

- • -

O trem apitava na estação, mais gente chegando e mais gente saindo. A vida se repete na estação. Todo dia essa monotonia. Todos com aquelas roupas chiques e malas com peças caras vindo e um lado a outro, ou pessoas paupérrimas sem dinheiro para comprar um doce vem com sua família para tentar recomeçar ou terminar o que já foi feito. Sou sutil e passo despercebida por todos, minha capa totalmente preta que cobre meu rosto e arrasta no chão esvoaça suas barras a cada passada que eu dava. O objeto em minhas mãos e guardado com todo carinho e acalentado em meus braços como uma pérola rara. Entrego o bilhete ao senhor que vigia a entrada e saída do trem. Ele olha por cima do meu ombro como se procura alguma coisa.

- A senhorita não tem bagagem? - Perguntou-me arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Não. - respondo monossilabamente. Mesmo estranhando, ele me concede a passagem e eu entro no vagão.

Passo por entre as pessoas que conversam e se mechem freneticamente, como se não estivessem lá. Não ouço o que elas falam e também não me importo com isso. Sentei na última cadeira perto da janela e meu rosto oculto pelas sobras de minha roupa observa os seres mais extraordinários que já tive o desprazer de conhecer: os seres humanos. Eles se importam com coisas tão supérfluas que não tenho vontade de aprender mais nada o que eu queria ver. O trem apita pela última vez, um moço lá na frente grita para que todos devam subir, mais uma vez. O trem está andando. Aperto mais o objeto em minhas mãos contra meu peito e sinto o balanço da locomotiva. Por entre o barulho do trem e dos humanos, consigo ouvir um grande alvoroço na estação.

- Tem um cadáver aqui! - Gritavam alguns, mulheres tapavam os olhos das crianças para que não vissem tamanha atrocidade. Alguns chegaram a desmaiar com o cheiro pútrido do recém cadáver aberto na estação.

Aqueles que estavam no trem e perceberem o que ouve, logo contavam uns para os outros, causando transtorno. Mais eu estava alheia a tudo e a todos. Não ouvia nada e não via ninguém a minha frente. Observo o objeto em meus braços e um sorriso demoníaco surge em meus lábios.

_Um livro. _

_Uma história._

_ Uma vida._

_Uma morte._

**Ela...**

_- • -_

_Yo minna!_

_Aqui está eu e mais uma das minhas abominações de fic's :D não pretendo fazer casais aqui, só terror e suspense mesmo. /o/_

_Esse foi só um pequeno prólogo, pretendo fazer capítulos maiores n.n_

_Quem é "Enma"?_

_Descubram :B Esse é meu desafio. Uma coisa eu garanto: Vocês iram se surpreender. \o\_

_Amo vocês ;D_


	2. Pedaços Mortos

- • -

**Pedaços Mortos**

- • -

_Para algumas pessoas no mundo, eu queria ter o poder de mudar-lhes a vida._

_Queria poder escrever um final diferente._

_Poder refazer uma cena mal feita._

_Descrever algo mal descrito._

_Resolver assuntos que nunca começaram a ser discutidos, ou simplesmente dar mais um toque de magia nos pequenos detalhes._

_Seria possível eu poder dar um pouco mais de felicidade a alguns e trazer logo a morte para outros?_

_Dar mais vida, não._

_Mais a morte... Eu posso dar um jeitinho._

_- • -_

A neve que caia pela cidade era tão branca como os olhos de seu mais recente morto. Hyuuga Neji foi encontrado totalmente mutilado na estação de trem daquela pacata cidade, nunca tinha acontecido algo tão macabro em uma vila tão pequena antes. Como morte é algo forte, logo se espalhou pelas redondezas e virou rapidamente o assunto mais falado do país. Um jovem rico, sem inimigos políticos, vários amigos e uma bela mulher. Como alguém teve tanta coragem para fazer algo tão horrendo?

Dramático não? Todos os amiguinhos dele chorando, sua mulher Tenten, desconsolada e sua prima Hinata mora longe demais para consolar a ex-mulher de seu primo. Seria tocante se eu tivesse um coração ou algum tipo de consideração por ele. Odiava ele, odiava sua família e amigos. Agora que sei de todo a extensão de meu poder irei matar a todos, um a um. Como eu fiz com meu _querido amigo_ Neji.

**_Flash Back ON_**

_Eu estava indo para a estação de trem para ir até a casa de meu amado, matar sua linda e meiga esposa, mais ele quis atrapalhar meus planos. Estava em uma parte da estação que tinha pouca gente, quase ninguém, eu podia fazer o que bem entender não é?_

_- Sua louca! Não encoste um dedo nela OUVI BEM? – Estava andando e ele me seguindo, eu parei e me virei para observá-lo._

_- E mesmo? – Falei calmamente, um sorrio maldoso surgia em meus lábios finos e mortos. – Quem irá me impedir? – Falei cinicamente e inclinando minha cabeça para o lado sutilmente. Tirei de minha veste negra um rolo de linha brilhante e ele me olhou, confuso._

_- O que é isso? – Falou ele mais pra si mesmo do que para mim, dando alguns passos para traz. Eu ia desenrolando lentamente a linha. Quando terminei, o carretel soltou-se de minhas mãos e foi ao chão fazendo um baque surdo, barulho que ecoou por todo salão. _

_Ergui minha mão à frente e as linhas cintilantes começaram a se mexer. Em grande velocidade, elas correram por todo o salão, se enroscando nas várias pilastras de mármore e o prendendo sem chance de escapar. Sua pele em contato com as linhas o fazia sangrar. Já estava com vários cortes por entre o corpo e qualquer movimento era fatal._

_- Isso, meu caro Neji... – Ergui minha oura mão e tirei o capuz negro de minha cabeça revelando minha faceta monstruosa. O rosto dele se contorceu de pavor e espanto. – E por tudo o que você me fez. Você é só o primeiro de minha lista de vingança. Todos que você conhece. Eu irei matá-los. Bem... Devagar. – Apertei minha mão que estava erguida, fazendo com que as linhas que o prendiam o apertassem um pouco mais, o rosto dele se contorceu de dor sentindo sua carne sendo cortada aos poucos._

_- Você... Deveria está... – Ele falava com dificuldade por causa das linhas que prendiam seu pescoço. – Morta... – Disse ele finalmente. Eu seu um sorriso frio. Ele sabe o que diz._

_- Quem disse que não estou? – Falei o que seria a última coisa que ele iria ouvir. Fechei completamente a mão, ordenando que os fios de esticassem ao extremo fazendo com que cortassem o corpo dele em pequenos pedaços. O sangue rapidamente se espalhou pelo chão e o cheiro do cadáver já tinha alcançado minhas narinas._

_E nessas horas que eu me vanglorio por estar morta. _

_Vou até seus pedaços ensangüentados e espero. Uma luz azulada é exalada do chão e vai se acumulando em um ponto fixo no ar até ele tomar a forma permanente de um livro._

_O primeiro de minha coleção. Pego minha peça e acalento nos braços. Minha pequena história. Minha doce alma._

**_Flash Back OFF_**

Agora, de dentro da locomotiva, já posso ver a próxima estação. Um sorriso macabro surge em minha face monstruosa. Próxima parada: A morte de Yamanaka Ino e Sabaku no Gaara.

- • -

_Yo minna-san! \o/_

_Não gostei do capítulo de hoje u.u Sei lá ficou... Fraquinho é.è Acho que ele não comeu feijão direito ù.u Capítulo minúsculo, mais eu juro que vai aumentar, gomenn x.x_

_Quero agradecer de coração a todos que comentaram e fizeram desse ser idiota mais feliz :D_

**_Campanha: _**_Dedinhos felizes significam capítulos maiores e mais rápidos. Simples não? :B_


	3. Canção dos Mortos

_A morte é um pântano._

_E totalmente mórbido em sua aparecia. Um lugar inseguro onde qualquer passo é mortal._

_As árvores serão as raízes da humanidade, que não deixaram você ter sua paz eterna._

_Mais se observar direito, você verá que na superfície negra tem vida._

_Por mais estranho que ela seja, você saberá que não está sozinho._

_Sem contar o cheiro de cadáver não é?_

- • -

**Canção dos Mortos  
**

- • -

Novamente, a estação. Eu ainda vou parar em muitas, não se preocupem. Essa será só mais uma parada em busca de meus livros preciosos. Passei por entre as pessoas de sangue quente e coração pulsante como se fosse mais uma pessoa que passa por ali. _Essas almas serão minhas._ Pensava compulsivamente.

Quando abri a porta da frente, me veio àquela brisa gélida de inverno balançar minha capa preta. Tentei respirar, mais meu corpo já não e mais vivo. Quando era jovem, gostava de andar na neve, me lembrava tanto **ele.** O que será que ele viu nela para me deixar daquele jeito? Aperto o livro que está em minhas mãos como se ele pudesse responder minhas perguntas. Balanço minha cabeça para espantar os pensamentos passados e me concentro no que tenho que fazer: Buscar mais peças para minha coleção. Isso será muito divertido.

Peguei o primeiro bonde que vi na minha frente e me sentei à espera de chegar ao meu destino. Minutos depois cheguei perto de uma grande avenida e saltei. Andei alguns quarteirões, pelo caminho eu maquinava como conseguiria minhas peças bem _dolorosamente_. Sei exatamente o que vou fazer com cada um. Cheguei a uma suntuosa mansão seis andares, de grama verdinha e muros altos, um belo estilo medieval antigo. Feito de pedra maciça com gárgulas¹ aos lados. Quando vi tudo isso, não pude deixar de sorrir com os poucos dentes que a morte não levou.

- • -

- Quer mais chá Gaa-kun? – Pergunto a loira para o ruivo que estava ao seu lado na biblioteca. Ele estendeu a xícara vazia a ele e a sua esposa entendeu o recado colocando mais chá fumegante para ele. Depois de colocar o bule na mesa de centro, olhou o crepitar da lareira que aquecia o cômodo. As labaredas faziam uma dança sem ritmo, mais bela se observá-las bem. Isso lembrava como **ela **gostava do frio ao invés do calor e como lembrava vagamente seus cabelos**. **Virou a cabeça para o lado bruscamente, ato que não passou despercebido pelo dono dos orbes verdes opacos.

- Tudo bem? – Perguntou ele desviando a atenção de sua leitura para encarar sua esposa com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas (**N/a: **Mesmo ele não tendo sobrancelhas... Vocês me entenderam ò.o)

- Hum... ? Tudo sim, não se preocupe. – Disse ela meio vacilante. – Vou me deitar, já está ficando tarde, você vem? – Tornou a dizer ela que já estava de pé à espera da resposta do marido.

- Ficarei mais um pouco. – Falou com sua voz forte e rígida, que ela sabia que tinha tantos sentimentos como qualquer outro humano. Foi até ele e depositou um doce beijo em seus lábios e saiu da biblioteca sorrindo.

O ruivo olhou a silueta de sua mulher abrir a porta e sair vagarosamente e depois deixá-lo sozinho aquela biblioteca imensa.

- • -

Ino se debatia freneticamente na cama. Em seu pesadelo, seu passado tornava forma, mais uma vez. O rosto _dela _estava ali. Sorrindo para ela. Um sorriso tão gélido que chegada a congelar seus ossos. Os mesmo olhos que antes eram felizes, ela enxergou-os mortos.

Um grito ecoou pelo quarto e ela acordou assustada e trêmula. Ofegava e alguns fios de seus longos cabelos loiros grudavam-lhe na face, seus olhos estavam arregalados e queriam chorar. Ela olhou para os lados a procura do marido na cama, mais não o encontrou.

-"_Deve estar ainda na biblioteca..._"- Tinha perdido todo o sono depois do pesadelo. Decidiu tomar um copo de água para acalmar seu coração. Livrou-se dos lençóis vermelhos que estavam encima dela e foi para a borda da cama a procura dos chinelos, não os achando colocou de uma vez os pés no chão sentindo o choque térmico que teve. Ajeitou sua camisola rosada que mais parecia um vestido longo e bem decorado e rumou em direção à porta.

- • -

Ele foi até a cozinha fazer algo para comer, não tinha fome e nem sono. A cozinha de mármore branco reluzia imponentemente com toda sua extensão rica em detalhes trabalhados a mãos pelos mais habilidosos artesões. Gaara foi até o armário de mantimentos embaixo da pia, vasculhou de um lado a outro, não encontrando nada que achasse comestível para aquele momento.

_- Gaara..._ – Ele ouviu alguém o chamar, uma voz diferente. Um sussurro que ele podia jurar já ter ouvido, um sussurro de socorro. Levantou-se rapidamente procurando a dona da voz. Mais não encontrou nada a não ser sua cozinha intacta. As panelas que estavam penduradas por cima no fogão se chocaram como se alguém as tivesse batido, ele as olhava assustado. Um barulho vindo da gaveta ao lado chamou sua atenção. _Os talheres... _Pensou ele. Foi abrindo vagarosamente a gaveta para observar o que se passava ali dentro, como se tivesse algum bicho. Em um impulso, puxou a gaveta para fora do armário fazendo com que todo seu conteúdo fosse ao chão com um grande barulho pela quantidade de talheres. Ele olhava para o chão, com a gaveta na mão, a procurar alguma pista de que ou o que estava fazendo tamanho barulho. Nada.

Os talheres ao chão começaram a se tremer levemente, ele recuou um pé atrás, os talheres tremiam cada vez mais, ele deu um passo para trás, as facas começaram a levitar, ele virou-se rapidamente e se jogou do outro lado do balcão que dividia a cozinha ouvindo os metais se chocarem com a parede oposta, no qual ele estava.

Parou. Todos os barulhos pararam. Estava atordoado, assustado e curioso. Desencostou as costas do balcão e foi subindo devagar para poder ver o estado da cozinha e estava totalmente destruída, a pia estava ao chão, as bancadas de mármore quebradas e os armários de madeira cheios de perfurações, uns estavam até com as facas gravadas fundamente. No chão, se via madeira lascada, pedaços de mármore e água de um ex-cano que vazava fluentemente.

_Isso só pode ser um pesadelo, só pode. _Pensava ele.

- _Gaara... – _Novamente aquela voz, mais dessa vez estava mais perto, como se estivesse ao seu lado. Estava tão fria, tão morta. Ele não queria ficar nem mais um minuto naquela cozinha, queria correr mais que suas pernas deixariam. Virou-se e abriu a porta da cozinha que dava de cara para o corredor cheio de portas, só sendo iluminada pela luz da lua que entrava pela única janela que ficava no fim do corredor. Ele ouviu uma risada maníaca, que parecia estar adorando vê-lo desse jeito. Aquela risada parecia não parar, ela ria medonhamente dele. Ele começou a correr com desespero, derrubava os vasos que enfeitavam ao seu redor, quebrando-os e fazendo muito barulho. Tentou abrir algumas portas, mais as mesmas estavam trancadas. Ele olhava para trás e sentia que alguém se aproximava dele.

- Gaara... - Aquela voz, ele rezava para nunca mais ouvir novamente. Não passava de um sussurro, mais já era o bastante para fazer uma corrente elétrica passar pelo seu corpo. Chegou ao fim do corredor e a última porta também estava fechada. Ele recuou alguns passos e tentou chutá-la para arrombar, mais não conseguiu nem um arranhão.

_Droga de portas reforçadas. _Pensava ele em pânico. Sua única saída era a janela que estava aberta. Mais se pulasse, com toda a certeza não sairia vivo. Mais ele tinha que tentar ao menos fugir. Passou um pé e depois passou outro até ele ficar sentado na beirada da janela. Ele deu uma espiada para baixo e teve a certeza que seis andares eram um grande exagero para duas pessoas e muitos empregados viverem. Mais não tinha tempo para isso. Quando ia colocar os pés em uma gárgula¹ abaixo de si, sentiu uma mão empurrar seu corpo, fazendo se desequilibrar e soltar as mãos da janela. Foi tudo muito rápido. As únicas coisas que ele viu e sentiu por último foi uma mão tão branca quanto à neve, o vento que passava cortante por seu corpo, uma risada insana e um olhar morto. Sentiu um impacto colossal nas costas, algumas costelas racharem e suas pernas e braços baterem com tanta força que as fizeram quebrar e sentiu sua cabeça explodir. Não teve nem tempo de fechar seus olhos verdejantes pela última vez.

- • -

Lá de cima, via-se a áurea de uma mulher na janela do sexto andar, só se podia ver aquela pele morta e um sorriso sem dentes. Olhos que brilhavam malícia, mesmo estando tão opacos. Em sua mão, um livro diferente. Não era da capa marrom escuro como o livro da alma de Neji, mais de um vermelho escarlate, cor de sangue, como os cabelos de Gaara. Sua alma estava presa. Ela virou mais uma peça para a estante de livros dela.

- Gaara-kun... Nossas escolhas determinam os caminhos do futuro. Pena que você fez as escolhas erradas. – Mesmo o matando, mesmo com sua sede de sangue aumentando, ela não podia deixar de chorar por dentro por matar seus ex-amigos.

_-"Minhas feridas estão muito abertas, acho que nunca vão cicatrizar." – _Pensava olhando o corpo do ruivo no gramado com neve e a sua volta uma grande poça de líquido escarlate. Virou e saiu da janela enquanto um vento diferente varria os males noite adentro.

- • -

Ino já tinha revirado tudo na mansão. Do banheiro até a sala de estar. Passou a mão nas melenas loiras e deu um sonoro suspiro frustrado. Andou pelo corredor escuro e foi até a cozinha.

Há vocês que souberam que a cozinha foi parcialmente destruída, espantem-se. Ela estava totalmente reconstruída. Como se nada tivesse a quebrado. Foi até o armário, pegou um copo e depois pegou água no filtro e tomou enquanto estava encostada na parede. Ela olhava pela janela da cozinha com o olhar perdido por entre a neve que caia lá fora. Não era só seu olhar que estava perdido, eram seus devaneios também.

**_Flash Back on_**

_- TESTUDA! – Corria Ino, com seus aproximadamente 15 anos em direção de uma menina de cabelos rosáceos que estava encostada em um grande carvalho. A menina de melenas róseas tinha os olhos tão verdes quanto à grama que crescia em volta do carvalho e deveria ter a mesma idade que a loira. _

_- Oi para você também, porca. – Disse com um quê de sarcasmo em sua voz, mas seus olhos mostravam familiaridade com a cena. _

_- O quê você está fazendo aqui? Eu e as meninas estávamos-nos procurando você! Vem logo, levanta essa banha daí! – Falou a loira em um tom de repreensão para com a rósea._

_- Esqueci-me de vocês. – Disse a jovem de olhos esverdeados se levantando e ajeitando o uniforme e pegando sua mochila._

_- COMO VOCÊ PODE?! – Gritou a outra em um tom teatral, colocando a mão na testa e fingindo um desmaio, muito bem ensaiado por sinal._

_- Tsc... Você não presta mesmo porca. A última a chegar vai ficar sem o lanche! – Enquanto falava isso, a menina de exótico cabelo corria em direção ao portão da escola, sendo seguida por uma loira que gritava coisas como "testuda volta aqui" e "quando eu te pegar, não vai sobrar nem um pedaço dessa sua extensa testa!", fazendo muitos alunos que viam a cena rirem da amizade um tanto estranha das duas. _

_-_

_Eram sete belas jovens. Sete grandes amigas de infância. Todas estavam sentadas em um parque, debaixo de uma árvore que lhe oferecia sua sombra a elas enquanto desfrutavam de um delicioso piquenique. Uma com belos cabelos azuis e olhos da mesma cor, a jovem de cabelos cor-de-rosa, outra de olhos perolados e cabelos arroxeados contrastando com a menina de cabelos tão vermelhos como o fogo e óculos que quase escondiam seus olhos castanhos escuro, tão parecidos com a da figura ao seu lado. Olhos e cabelos da cor de chocolate e cabelos presos em dois coques laterais que conversava com Temari, outra loira, só que de cabelos mais escuros e olhos verde-azulados. _

_Ino estava atacando um pote de chocolates que Hinata tinha levado enquanto ria das palhaçadas de Sakura e Konan. Hinata ajudava Karin a terminar de tirar as guloseimas da cesta enquanto conversavam sobre a escola. TenTen tentava conversar com a menina de forte temperamento, Temari. Sempre faziam esse tipo de passeio, quase uma 'reunião das garotas'._

_Afinal, grandes amigas sempre faziam de tudo para ficar juntas não é mesmo?_

_Errado._

**_Flash Back off_**

Os olhos azul-céu da mulher estavam nublando a visão devido às lágrimas. Elas eram tão amigas em um dia, e no outro acontecia **aquilo**. Definitivamente, não sabia como conseguia deitar e dormir tranquilamente depois do que ela fez. Depois do que **elas **fizeram com sua amiga. Sua consciência pesou, e muito, durante anos. E ainda pesa. O que ela fez foi errado, muito errado, e queria que em qualquer lugar que ela estivesse, a perdoa-se. Mesmo que ela não tenha feito nada.

Seus pensamentos foram cortados por uma brisa gélida que vinha do corredor que ela estava. Um arrepio correu sua espinha como um choque elétrico e por alguns segundos, sentiu que o ar escapava-lhe dos pulmões. Deixou o copo vazio encima do balcão e foi até o corredor enquanto esfregava os braços para tentar passar um pouco de calor para seu corpo. Foi andando por aquele corredor escuro com um mau pressentimento pairando no ar. Parecia que tudo tinha ficado mais frívolo, mais... _Morto. _Chegando ao fim do corredor, viu que a lua lá fora brilhava diferente, a seu ver, ela estava mais avermelhada.

Colocou o rosto do lado de fora da janela e por um instante olhou para baixo. Demorou alguns minutos para reconhecer uma cabeleira ruiva, roupas pretas e uma poça de sangue ao seu redor.

Arregalou os olhos e gritou. O que estava avermelhado era a neve com o sangue de seu amado. **Ex-**amado. Perto de seu cadáver, uma mensagem estava.

_"Cada escolha que fazemos, determina o futuro que iremos._

_Pena que ele fez uma escolha errada._

_De sua ceifadora de almas._

_Enma."_

- • -

No fim da rua, uma figura de preto caminhava sozinha sobre o véu da noite. A dama de negro caminhava para um lugar assustador para uns, mais o paraíso eterno para outros. _O Cemitério._

Com duas almas em seu poder, ela caminhava melancolicamente. Lembranças de sua vida voltavam com força. O anjo de asas partidas chorava copiosamente por entre a neve morta, em direção a um lugar onde os humanos deixavam as carcaças sem alma. Iria rever uma amiga que já se foi, por sua culpa, mais não por suas mãos.

- • -

**A canção dos mortos é o lamento dos vivos.**

- • -

_Yo minna! 8D_

_#Desvia das pedras, sapatos, bombas nucleares, Death Note's, monitores, cadeiras de rodinha e sem rodinha e afins#_

_Antes de tudo: **Gárgulas **são usadas em igrejas ou casas com um estilo gótico, são rodeados de lendas, mais na verdade servem para tira água das calhas em dia de chuva ;B (Que assistiu o Corcunda de Notre Dame da Disney sabe o que estou falando xD)(Sim, para a surpresa de muitos, eu já tive uma infância feliz(mentira o.o)_

_Tenho que dar duas desculpas para vocês x.x_

**_MIL DESCULPAS _**_por matar o Gaara x.x (Eu sei que isso não tem perdão, mais eu tive que fazer isso)_

**_MAIS MIL DESCULPAS _**_pela demora. Eu ainda não tinha entrado de férias, então não tinha como atualizar direito. Mais GRAÇAS A MEU BOM DEUS, minhas lamúrias foram ouvidas e as benditas férias chegaram :D_

_Já comecei a escrever o próximo capítulo e ela já está com destino traçado, só falta minhas mãos cederem a minha vontade e começar a escrever de uma vez por todas .._

_Gomenn pelos erros, mais o capítulo não foi betado devido a pressa de postar xD_

_Muito obrigada pelas maravilhosas reviews, sério. Nunca fiquei tão retardada quando vi aquele catatau de gente comentando. QUE MÁGICO! Façam de novo? 8D_

_Lembrem-se: **Dedinhos felizes e autora mais ainda, digitam mais rápido.**_

_Reviews? :B #Pedido infame#_

_Amo vocês :BB_


	4. O Último Adeus

_"Tudo irá embora_

_Pedaços destroçados ficarão_

_Quando lembranças desaparecem no vazio_

_Apenas o tempo dirá_

_Se tudo foi em vão_

_Eu não consigo sentir meus sentidos_

_Eu apenas sinto o frio."_

**Within Temptation – Frozen**

**- • -**

**O Último Adeus**

- • -

A momentos na vida, que queria gritar para o mundo que a história está errada, que não tinha chegado a hora de alguém, ou que era outra pessoa que merecia morrer. A saudade que corroeu o coração de muitos humanos é o mesmo que despedaça o meu. Por entre as catacumbas que mantinha uma camada espessa de neve, eu buscava um nome. O nome **dela**. Uma amiga leal, a única que ficou ao meu lado quando precisei.

Todos devem saber como é ter um amigo de verdade, pelo menos sentir o gosto uma vez na vida, já devem ter sentido. Uma amizade verdadeira, na qual você teria orgulho em mostrar. Ter alguém ao seu lado que possa rir das banalidades da vida, alguém que te console que fique acordado com você enxugando as lágrimas que correm de seu olhar. Alguém que vibre com suas vitórias e fique triste com suas derrotas. Que mostra o caminho certo a seguir e te ajuda a levantar quando você cair. Meros mortais enganaram-me os olhos, os sentidos, o olfato. Vendaram-me e me cegaram e colocaram em uma encruzilhada sem caminho de luz. Ela foi que me tirou a venda e fez um caminho novo. Minha amiga-irmã.

Eu tive uma amizade assim, mas tiraram de meus braços com tamanha brusquidão que até os dias de hoje me machuca lembrar-se dela. Parei em frente a uma catacumba esquecida, quase no final do cemitério, com capim em volta e nenhuma flor. Nada que mostrasse que a pessoa que jazia ali era querida. Nada. _Nada._

- _"Eles não tem respeito por ela? pelo o que ela fez?!"_ – Isso me deixou indignada apertei tanto minha mão a ponto de feri-la e fazer-lhe sangrar. Sangrou meu sangue morto. Joguei os livros de lado e fui tirando a neve e a grama com raiva e jogando para todos os lados. Eu chorava. Muito. Pelo espírito, pela pessoa que foi e pela amiga que salvou minha vida sem pestanejar, mesmo que isso tenha lhe custado à própria vida. Quando não tinha mais nada a atrapalhar o túmulo, ajoelhei-me ao lado e olhei para o céu escuro.

A neve caia com graça em meu rosto marcado pelas lágrimas. Estava frio. Era só isso que sentia depois de morta. Frio. Muito frio. Eu olhei para frente e limpei com a palma da mão a placa de quem jazia ali, revelando o nome de quem descansava aqui eternamente.

-

**_Haruno Sakura._**

_O fim da primavera de cerejeiras e o começo do inverno._

_-_

- Realmente, sua morte nos trouxe o inverno. – Falei com pesar. Era difícil aceitar a idéia que aquela pessoa que você conviveu durante anos, que sempre te deu um abraço quente quando precisava, estava agora abaixo da terra, sem ninguém ao seu lado, seu corpo esquecido por aqueles que ela tanto amava.

- Você verá Sak-chan, eu o amarei por nos duas, como você disse. - Eu falava como se ela pudesse me ouvir. Mais eu acho que mesmo sem seu corpo presente, seu espírito ainda está por aqui. –Eles iram pagar pelo que fizeram comigo e com você. **Aquelazinha** ira sofrer mais. Não se preocupe. – Meu tom de voz era tão maníaco, como se minha sanidade não existisse.

Mas acho que 'sanidade' é uma palavra fora de meu dicionário.

- Se lembra do Gaara-kun? Aquele ruivo que foi meu namorado? Tsc... Eu o matei. Não é legal? Você devia ter visto sua cara de terror. – Eu dizia ao vento, só espero que o vento leve essas palavras, onde quer que ela esteja. – Sabia que a Ino vai vir aqui? Eu sei que vai. Eu sei. – falei tristemente. – Quando ela vier, diga que eu mandei lembranças. – Peguei os livros que estavam ao chão e levantei-me. Dei uma última olhada para o túmulo de Sakura, com um adeus silencioso, parti em direção a mais um dia fatídico.

-

_Corra para longe. Abrace o horizonte. _

_Traga para mim a lua. Viva uma vida que nunca foi sua._

-

Ino corria, ainda de camisola e fremindo de frio, pelas ruas cobertas pelo breu noturno em direção ao cemitério. Algo lhe dizia que deveria ir para lá. Como uma força que lhe puxava para aquele lugar. Passou pelo portão correndo e se dirigiu até a parte mais isolada da necrópole, ofegando, ela procurava uma catacumba esquecida no meio de muitas, foi ai que algo lhe chamou a atenção. Em uma dessas, mostrava que a camada de grama e neve fora arrancada há pouco tempo. Controlando sua respiração, se aproximou. Leu o nome de quem jazia ali e lágrimas vieram imediatamente a seus olhos. Não eram só lágrimas de tristeza, e sim de rancor e um toque de ódio.

- Foi você, não foi? Será que mesmo morta, você não consegue nos deixar em paz? RESPONDA-ME!- Gritou enfurecida. Tinha algo perto dela. _Perto demais._ Ino teve um grande arrepio e seus olhos se arregalaram e suas pernas tremiam. Foi virando-se devagar e foi vendo o que tinha atrás dela, e se aliviou ao ver que era um gato preto encima de outro túmulo. A loira chegou perto do gatinho para acariciar sua cabeça, mais recebeu uma unhada forte do gato, que abriu uma profunda feria em sua mão por suas unhas serem afiadas.

Ino trouxe a mão para mais perto do corpo para poder tentar estancar o fluxo de sangue que saía da ferida. Olhou para o gato em com raiva, mas não conseguiu fazer nada além de correr para longe gritando de terror.

Ela se assustou com os olhos do gato. Não é que eram os olhos de Sakura?

Bom, pelo menos ela deu o recado.

- • -

_Yo Minna! 8D_

_Tenho que me desculpar pela demora, novamente, não é por falta de inspiração ou preguiça de escrever, mais por falta de tempo mesmo. (E ainda tenho a cara-de-pau de vir com esse capítulo pequeno e horrível. Santa Ignorância! x.x)  
_

_Como quero ter mais interação com os leitores, resolvi fazer um desafio: **Descubra quem é Enma e ganhe uma one-shot, com o casal a sua escolha. **Pode ser de tudo quanto é jeito, yaoi, yuri, incesto, hétero e afins._

_Cada pessoa terá o direito de escolher **uma **personagem. Mesmo que já tenha sido escolhida. **Todos ganharam**. Eu já tenho em mente que é Enma, e não mudarei para favorecer ninguém.  
_

_P.S: Estive tão ocupada nos últimos dias que nem vi minha caixa de emails, deve ter gente querendo minha cabeça em uma bandeja de prata, x.x_

**_Reviews não matam. :B_**


	5. Gomenasai

_Errar é humano. Ninguém é perfeito, podemos ter sido criados através de um erro que foi acertado ou foi pura sorte do acaso._

_Alguns erros ainda podem ter salvação com uma palavra simples, outros, essa palavra tão pequena e complexa não faz o menor sentido._

_Palavra é o único meio de matar sem deixar rastros._

_Uma palavra faz muita diferença em minha história._

_Você já se desculpou a alguém?_

- • -

**Gomenasai**

- • -

**_Flash Back On_**

_Eu corria por entre a floresta escura. Sakura estava ao meu lado, correndo junto a mim, estávamos de preto e cheias de cortes por todo o corpo. Quanto mais corríamos, era ferida pelos galhos das árvores, eu olhei para trás e vi que ainda estavam nos seguindo._

_- Vamos mais rápido! - Sakura gritou ao meu lado e eu acendi com a cabeça._

_- Peguem elas, não deixem escapar! - Essa voz era do Shikamaru. Eu sabia que era. Pensei que éramos amigos. Como todos eles. E me distrai, tropecei e cai. A rósea que estava mais na frente parou e seus olhos demonstravam apreensão. Foi tudo muito rápido, não me lembro direito, só lembro-me de alguns flashes de minhas memórias e vagas palavras._

_Um disparo em minha direção._

_Meu coração descompassado._

_Sakura entrando na frente do tiro e de suas palavras._

_- Se um dia... Você conseguir... Ame-o por nos duas. - E de seus olhos se fechando, para nunca mais abrir._

**_Flash Back Off_**

É estranho se lembrar de pessoas que já se foram. Muito estranho. Mesmo que o corpo dela não esteja mais respirando, rindo, chorando, gritando ou simplesmente existindo, é estranho. Não poder mais ver aquele corpo se mexer. Mas isso são águas passadas.

Ou quase.

- • -

Shikamaru estava com sono, o que não é novidade alguma. No meio daqueles cobertores cheirosos e fofos, ele saciava o seu pecado da preguiça. Estava, definitivamente, desaparecido no meio daqueles montes e montes de algodão. Paz era isso que definia aquele recinto...

... Até que o silêncio fosse bruscamente quebrado pelo barulho irritantemente alto das batidas na porta. O moreno franziu o cenho, indignado com a insistência da pessoa que batia freneticamente em sua porta. Tateou com sua mão direita metade da cama até achar um travesseiro e acomodá-lo ao lado de sua cabeça para abafar o barulho da porta, buscando ignora - lá. Mais estava difícil. Ouviu-se um barulho muito alto, seguido de outro até que sentiu que era absolutamente impossível não ouvir.

Com toda má vontade do mundo, retirou as fofas cobertas e levantou - se lentamente. Estava com tanto sono que se esqueceu de abrir a porta do quarto, batendo o dedão do pé com toda a força que tinha no momento. Depois de milhares de xingamentos, murros na porta e uma ameaça de tacar fogo na mesma, ele foi atender a maldita porta e a maldita pessoa que o fez levantar e bater o maldito pé na maldita porta.

Ao passar pela sala e pelo saguão de entrada e abrir à porta, a primeira coisa que viu foi uma loira em pleno estado de fúria, descalça descabelada, com uma mão sangrando, tremendo de frio com uma... Camisola? Será que ainda estava dormindo ou a pancada no pé afetou também o cérebro?

Piscou algumas vezes para ver se aquilo que ele via era real. Esfregou os olhos. Piscou mais algumas vezes e chegou à brilhante conclusão que era _realmente _verdade.

- Por que não abriu a porta antes? - Sem pedir licença, Ino foi entrando na casa do amigo sem nenhuma cerimônia e indo em direção ao sofá.

- Pelo amor de Deus, o que aconteceu com você problemática? - Acordando do choque, o Nara foi até a Yamanaka que fremia de frio no sofá. Finalmente acordou para alguma coisa não é moreno?

Ela não respondeu, não conseguiu. As palavras se perderam em sua garganta devido ao choro contido em seus olhos. Chorava baixinho enquanto segurava sua mão ensangüentada.

- Vou ao meu quarto pegar uma atadura para por na sua mão. - Avisou - Volto já. - Levantou-se, mas sentiu sua blusa ser puxada pela mão esquerda da loira, então ele parou e se virou.

- Não... Deixe-me... Sozinha. - Falou entrecortada pelo choro. - Por favor... - Shikamaru nunca tinha a ouvido falar, "por favor," isso é novo e - terrivelmente - assustador. Mas ele tinha que ir colocar algo naquela ferida na mão dela, não tinha jeito.

- Eu rápido e já volto ok? Vou bem rápido, só dez minutos. - Ela ainda estava tensa - Pode ficar tranqüila problemática. - Ele só demorou dez minutos mesmo, foi o suficiente. Quando se viu sozinha na sala, olhava de um lado a outro, só não notou a sombra que tinha atrás dela.

-

_Só se foram os dez minutos mais longos da sua vida._

-

**As traquéias vão se fechando enquanto agonizo nas mãos dela e sua unha vai me cortando aos poucos. Ela vai me apertando com aquele sorriso doentio em seus lábios pútridos, com aquelas mãos esqueléticos, com seu ódio estampado no brilho de seus olhos. Ela estava morta, estava louca.**

**Sabia que uma hora, o que eu fiz com nossa amizade iria voltar para mim, vingar-se do sangue que derramei ao longe. Só não sabia que quem seria meu algoz foi quem eu vi morrer. Mais quer saber, eu aceito isso de braços abertos.**

**Sabia que não conseguiria conviver com aquele peso nas minhas costas o resto da vida.**

**Não a culpo por estar apertando meu pescoço e o quebrando agora. Pois eu no lugar dela faria o mesmo. **

**Ainda sinto meu corpo quando ele cai no chão frio, mas ainda posso ver seu rosto. Eu lhe dei um sorriso e minhas lágrimas. Era bom vê-la e também era triste nossa despedida. Sei que não posso falar mais, mas espero que ela saiba:**

**Queria ter lhe pedido desculpas antes, pena que agora é tarde. Espero que encontre a paz, pois você acabou de devolver a minha.**

-

Era só ele, ou o tempo havia esfriado de maneira brusca? Nem o blusão de lã estava o esquentando e geralmente não sentia frio, pois era demasiado calorento. Por um momento, Shikamaru sentiu um aperto no peito. Uma angustia e nostalgia se fez presente e seu pensamento foi diretamente captado a Ino.

Pegou a caixinha de primeiros socorros que estava no guarda roupas e foi descendo a escada com aquela mesma sensação rodeando-o. Ao chegar à sala não viu a loira. Estranhou o fato e saiu à procura da mesma e tomou um susto ao ver no chão um rastro de sangue.

"_Se ela estivesse andando, o sangue teria respingado, mas parece que ela foi arrastada..._" Raciocinou e seu sangue gelou com seus próprios pensamentos. Com total certeza, para fazer esse rastro ela deveria ter sido arrastada, respirou bem fundo. Tinha que manter a calma agora. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, onde estava Ino e - muito menos - quem tinha feito isso, tinha que ser cauteloso.

- Ino! Você está me ouvindo? Cadê você? - Sem deixar de seguir o rastro de sangue, o Nara foi andando pela casa. Pena que ele não sabia o que estava por vir.

Então, algo soou na casa enorme, como um eco. Uma música metódica de batidas desafinadas, como se já estivesse quebrando. Aquela música lhe trazia algumas memórias de sua infância. Era quase um déja vù de suas memórias. Não eram muito agradáveis, mais ainda são memórias.

- Ino... ? -A chamou, sem obter resposta. Decidiu por fim seguir a música que vinha do andar de cima. Foi subindo as escadas vagarosamente - com aqueles atormentadores respingos de sangue no chão - e com uma angustia que inflamava seu peito. Era como se estivesse com um nó na garganta, ficava difícil até de respirar, com o sangue correndo gelado em suas veias e com o suor frívolo que encharcava o rosto. Estava à beira de um ataque de nervos com aquela música, que em nada ajudava.

Quando chegou ao topo da escada, percebeu por uma fresta da cortina grossa e escura que cobria o recinto, que estava anoitecendo. O arrebol já tomava conta de todo o céu e - pelo visto - daqui a alguns instantes ficaria impossível de se enxergar. Andou mais um pouco e chegou a um dos quartos de hospedes e abriu o criado-mudo ao lado da cama. Sempre deixava uma vela e uma caixa de fósforos em cada canto da casa. Acendeu um fósforo e foi queimando vagarosamente a ponta da vela até a mesma se acender. Bem melhor agora.

Um detalhe sortido: a casa estava com um cheiro estranho.

Ao virar-se para sair do quarto, quase enfartou ao ver uma figura encapuzada na porta. Pensou rapidamente, pelo tamanho e pela estrutura do corpo era uma mulher. Mas com total certeza, não era Ino.

- Quem é você? - Clichê, mais é a pergunta. A pessoa só riu cinicamente da situação.

- Não vai ver se sua amiguinha está bem? - Disse a mulher apontando para o outro lado do quarto. Só agora Shikamaru percebeu uma pessoa sentada de costas e de frente para a janela, no qual já indicava ser noite. Tinha cabelos loiros e longos e observava lá foram. Não se mexia. Nem por um instante.

- Ino! Sua problemática, ainda bem que te encontrei... - Foi até ela, esquecendo completamente da mulher da porta. Tocou no ombro dela - Por que não me respondia quando eu te chamava isso é tão problemático. -

Ela não responder. Não se mexeu.

- Hey, da para responder? - Balançou ela um pouco.

Nara Shikamaru nunca havia se sentido tão apavorado. Foi um segundo de puro desespero. Um barulho oco, sangue em meio a fios loiros, um olhar vidrado...

... E uma cabeça rolada.

Largou a vela e suas costas se chocaram violentamente na parede. Queria gritar, mais sua voz ficou pressa na garganta. O nó que antes incomodava um pouco, estava insuportável. Nem lágrimas saiam de seus olhos, tamanho o choque que foi. Tremia dos pés a cabeça, seus pelos se eriçaram e sua boca estava balbuciando coisas incompreensíveis, estava quase arrancando os cabelos!

Enma, que só observava, desviou da cama, passou por cima da cabeça de Ino e de seus olhos vidrados e se sentou ao lado de um apavorado Shikamaru.

- Se lembra desse som? É da caixinha de música que você e deu de aniversário. - Disse ela - Se você soubesse que era eu, você não teria feito nada, não é? - Não ouve resposta. - Considerarei seu silêncio como um 'não'. Mas mesmo assim, você sabe que eu vou te matar, né? - Nada. Suspirou. Era difícil conversar com alguém em choque. - Adeus, _Shika-kun_ - Levantou-se para ir embora, mas ele falou antes.

- Temari? - Ela o olhou. Ele olhou para ela. Seus olhares se chocaram.

Ela então saiu.

- Foi por que eu não fiquei com você não é? Foi por que eu te rejeitei? Foi por isso que você matou a Ino, por ciúmes? - Pulou por cima da cama e foi atrás dela. - Foi por isso? RESPONDE LOGO PORRA! -

Já estava no fim da escada, no meio da sala, quando ela se pronunciou.

- Quando a música acaba, resta o silêncio. Quando a morte chega, não é o fim, e sim, o começo ¹ - Olhou novamente nos olhos dele.

Ele então entendeu. Mas era tarde demais.

A música parou. O cheiro estava forte demais.

Olhos arregalados.

Um fósforo riscado.

Um sorriso macabro.

E o fogo que consumiu tudo em segundos.

Sentiram o cheiro de gás?

- • -

Horas mais tarde, bombeiros ainda lutavam para controlar o incêndio que consumia a mansão dos Nara's. Era madrugada quando uma explosão se fez presente, com uma enorme fumaça que cobria os céus. Água, mangueiras, correria, ladrões que tentavam pegar alguma peça que sobrou do incêndio, policias tentando controlar os furtos, caminhões de bombeiros, tudo. Uma grande e trágica confusão.

Um bombeiro esguichava água na porta da frente para poder esfriar um pouco das paredes que se ainda se mantinham de pé, para que outros bombeiros pudessem entrar. Em meio aos jatos de água, podia jurar que tinha visto uma mulher lá dentro. Parou de jogar água e olhou novamente. Não tinha ninguém. Balançou a cabeça. Tinha que parar de beber antes de ir trabalhar.

- • -

Em suas mãos esqueléticas, no meio da rua, daquela cidade adormecida e entregue aos sonhos noturnos, a caixinha de som ecoava. Enma olhava para ela com nostalgia. Seu pútrido coração se apertava de saudades de quando sabia sorrir.

Ela não sabia mais sorrir.

Em meio aos seus pensamentos, refletiu sobre seu passado.

Será que se eles - algum dia - tivessem lhe pedido desculpas, teria alguém sofrendo? Teria alguém morrendo?

Ela não sabia.

Olhou para o céu, notou a lua. Observou-a, sem deixar de caminhar. E ao poucos, pela rua escura, foi sumindo com seus fantasmas, abraçada pelo manto negro da noite, a luz da lua.

* * *

¹ - Essa frase é de alguém aqui do Fanfiction, só não me lembro quem. o.o' Se alguém souber, me mande o nome para eu dar os devidos créditos. ;D

* * *

**N/A: **_Cara, eu mereço umas porradas né? Pode mandar as pedras, coisas pontiagudas e canivetes. - Já esperando para ser linchada -_

_Demorei pra caralho, mais eu tenho um motivo plausível. (Eu acho)_

_É férias, passeios, viagens, insanidades e - consequentemente -machucados. Meus dedos estão totalmente arranhados/furados por causa de uma caranguejada que eu comi no sábado. Não foi por falta de inspiração que o capítulo demorou, foi mais por dificuldade de escrevê-lo. e.e_

_Agradeço a **Shinigami Agatha **por ter me dado a idéia - mesmo que sem querer, praticamente - para a morte de Shikamaru._

_Sim, eu matei ele. è.é_

_Tipo, você falou fogo e eu (não me pergunte como/por que) lembrei do Deidara, e do Deidara explosão e pela aparência dele, Ino, e Ino, Shikamaru e BUUUUUUUUUMM. \Ô/_

_..._

_MUITO OBRIGADA PELA REVIEWS DE TODOS! __

_Foram todas lindas. :D_

_E eu quero mais. i.i/_

_(Notaram que o capítulo está maior? Heim? Heim? HEIM? :B)_

**_P.S: _**_Não foi betado, que novidade. ¬¬_


	6. Folhas Caídas

_._

_Vento que balança as folhas debilmente, corte feito navalha aqueles que ousaram me trair._

_Mate-nos com tamanha doçura de um beijo de amor e tamanha amargura de lágrimas de dor._

_Vento, leve embora contigo, por entre os meandros de meu antigo caminho, as frases que nunca foram ditas, os dias felizes nunca vividos e todo o sentimento que eu deveria ter esquecido._

_._

**Folhas Caídas**

.

.

Era uma tarde de outono como outra qualquer. Pelas árvores de folhas tépidas, folhas voavam e se soltavam dos galhos ao menor sinal de vento, fazendo uma linda cortina de cores. Tão lindas, mas ao mesmo tempo tão mortas. Não sei se chegaram a perceber em algum momento de sua vida, mas a beleza do outono é uma beleza mórbida. Quando é primavera as folhas – tão verdes e tão vivas – deixam o clima agradável, colorido em mil tons diferentes, um mais iluminado que o outro. Quando chega o outono, as folhas antes tão vivas jazem ao chão – tão mortas -. Elas caem por não terem mais força para se manterem lá no alto, e em vez de verem o mundo lá de cima, agora são usadas como tapete para serem pisadas.

Mas nem tudo é triste no outono. Depois que elas perdem sua cor – e caem – elas aprendem a voar. Ganham os céus e dançam junto ao vento, vão tocar o horizonte, rumo a um lugar desconhecido. Elas ganham a liberdade. Para depois, quando os ventos se cansarem de dançar com elas, poderem descansar em paz.

O outono não é tão ruim assim.

.

.

Eu via medo nos olhos esverdeados dela. Eu sentia o medo se esvaindo de cada poro de sua pele quente, pulsando dentro dela. Ela estava com medo, isso era mais que evidente. A vi engolindo seco, tentando se afastar de mim, sabia que ela tentaria gritar ou correr, mas ela não tinha essas opções.

- Como...? – Eu estava tão monstruosa assim? - Como você...? Você tinha morrido! Como você ainda está viva?

Não sabia de duas coisas naquele momento: De onde ela tirara tanta coragem de falar e como eu havia retornado.

Eu não sabia, e – por enquanto – prefiro não saber.

- Só sei que nada sei.

E folhas foram manchadas de vermelho.

Não, o corpo dela caindo no chão não fez barulho algum a não ser o das folhas quebradiças. Olhando-a assim nesse estado, lembrei que eu não conversava muito com ela. Mais aí vem a pergunta: Por que então eu a matei?

Aos poucos, é um modo de eu ir matando o passado também.

Uma vez, por entre as conversas delas, eu me lembrei de suas palavras...

.

.

_- Não quero ter enterro algum. – Soprou um pouco do chá que estava em sua xícara._

_- Temari, você é louca? Se eu morrer quero que todo mundo se lembre de mim. Vai ser o enterro do século. – Ino disse, indignada – Pensa comigo: Eu sou festeira, animada, divertida, bonita, elegante..._

_- Fala de uma vez, porca. – Não pude deixar de rir. Ino olhou para Sakura com raiva e continuou sem perder a pose._

_- Então, como eu ia dizendo antes de ser interrompida pela testuda. – Essas duas me divertiam – Eu quero um enterro que seja lembrado, assim sempre vão lembrar-se da minha pessoa. _

_- Mesmo assim. De preferência, se eu morrer antes de vocês, sintam-se avisadas: Não quero ninguém na minha cova a choramingar.²_

.

.

Sinto que devo respeitar pelo menos isso dela.

Olho para seu livro em minhas mãos – da cor de areia seca, da cor de folhas quebradas – e me despeço.

Sem dor.

.

.

.

Mesmo só com o som do farfalhar das folhas, em minha mente tocava a melodia de um piano de calda. Era como se as notas voassem ao meu redor junto com as folhas de outono daquele lugar, rodavam, rodavam, rodavam. Eu podia sentir cada uma delas, em cada folha caída de outono daquele lugar remoto. O ar não tinha cheiro algum, mas tinha suas cores cálidas. Davam tons às minhas lembranças, tanto que eu podia jurar que elas criavam forma na minha frente.

Aquelas memórias estavam voltando, tornando-se cada dia mais constantes e eu não conseguia entender o porquê daquilo. Eu fiquei ali parada pensando naquele dia: "Até onde poderia ir a minha vontade de viver"?¹

Eu não queria admitir que não quisesse viver, que eu não quisesse me vingar. Eu só queria _sentir._

Sentir de novo meu coração voltando a bater, meu corpo quente, minha pele, minhas mãos, meus sorrisos, meu cabelo, meu viver. Não queria ter morrido – como todo ser humano normal – mas morri, e estou aqui por um motivo _que nem eu mesma sei explicar. _Como se eu estivesse aqui só por estar. Sem mais.

Talvez, só _talvez_, fosse só isso mesmo.

Eu, aqueles livros e as folhas caídas ao meu redor.

.

.

.

**N/a: **¹ - Parte escrita por **Aiko N.S**, Aiko-chan pros manos.

² - Inspirado no poema de Mary Frye.

Um agradecimento especial a ela, pois sem ela pra me dar uma luz, esse capítulo não iria sair tão sedo. Venerem – lá. Muito.

GENTY, como eu demorei pra postar. Mas eis que pari esse capítulo de uma vez por todas. :D

Agradeço, mesmo, as reviews. Vocês não sabem o quanto elas são importantes, e – diz ai – uma escritora mendigando reviews da vontade de xingar, então, é melhor eu parar com o marketing.

Lets, você salvou minha vida. E a minha fic também. Arigatou pela betagem. *-*


	7. Bons Sonhos

_._

_._

_Eu tinha medo de encostar a cabeça no travesseiro, e morrer vendo os piores pesadelos._

_Tem dias, que a menor e mais remota coisa possa transformar sua noite em uma prisão em nossa própria mente._

_Às vezes, esse sonho parece tão real que é como se você sentisse o que estão fazendo com você. Cortando sua carne, matando seus sonhos, arrancando seus membros..._

_Não se preocupe com você agora, pode ir dormir. Tenha esses sonhos eternos._

_Eu continuarei vivendo nesse perene pesadelo por você._

_Tenha bons sonhos..._

_... Meu amor..._

.

.

**Bons Sonhos**

.

.

"_Caro amigo veado,_

_Se eu fosse você, ao terminar de ler essa carta, me mudava para o lugar mais remoto do mundo. Não estou brincando, Sasuke, o assunto é sério. E não me venha com gracinhas pensando "Horas, como se Suigetsu conseguisse falar alguma coisa seriamente." Está acontecendo algo muito estranho nesse lugar. E não me venha falar que eu estou imaginando, por que eu não estou! Vai me dizer que a morte do Neji, da Ino, e agora a morte do Shikamaru não foram absurdas? Aconteceram em menos de um mês! Tem alguém perseguindo seus amigos pra chegar até você. Antes de você começar a caçoar de mim, comece a pensar nisso, seu bundão. Não estou de brincadeira Sasuke, suma do país._

_Do seu amigo mais gostosão,_

_Suigetsu."_

Se Sasuke fosse uma pessoa que gargalhasse, estaria quase chorando de rir agora. Suigetsu era uma das piores pessoas para se ter perto – nem amigo ele o considerava –, ria da desgraça alheia como aquilo fosse à piada do século. Amassou a carta, transformando-a em uma bolinha e fazendo arremesso até acerta em cheio as chamas da lareira. Tomou um pouco do café amargo que ainda havia em sua xícara e nem ao menos se importou com a carta que tinha acabado de ler.

Foi a segunda pior coisa que já havia feito em sua vida.

.

.

Ondas de adrenalina corriam por suas veias a mil. Sentiu que estava suando gelado e sabia que ela estava o observando, por mais que estivesse de costas pra _aquilo_.

- Você ainda...

Ah, aquela mesma voz... Poderiam passar anos, mas você nunca esqueceria não é, Suigetsu?

-... Se lembra de mim?

Ela ainda te dava arrepios.

.

.

Fazia um mês que uma mulher chamada Mitsashi Tenten havia sumido. Boatos falavam que ela havia perdido o marido, um tal de Hyuuga Neji, foi encontrado em pedaçinhos na estação de trem e ninguém faz ainda à mínima ideia de quem foi o culpado. Se eles fossem capazes de ver o que os olhos não veem, eles saberiam que nunca iriam achar o assassino naquela cidade. **A** assassina.

Mas eles nunca iriam achar. Nem o corpo, nem o que sobrou dele.

.

.

Resolveu ter uma noite descente em um hotel, por mais que não se sentisse cansada. Está bem, ela nem sente, mas resolveu tentar ser humana novamente. Nessas horas, alguém deve estar se perguntando "Onde ela conseguiu dinheiro pra isso?" a resposta é simples: Tinha na carteira da última pessoa que matou. Só que ninguém sabe, por que ela está carregando o corpo com ela. Como estava na casa dela, resolveu pegar uma mala por lá mesmo e colocar ela dentro. Só não dormiu para não levantar suspeitas, por mais que ninguém _suspeite dela._

Depois de quase ter batido no recepcionista por demorar demais – e ainda querer ver o rosto dela (o que ela resolveu com um bom e velho suborno) -, dar uns bons trocados ao carregador por que – convenhamos – carregar um baú com um corpo dentro não é pra qualquer infeliz.

- Oh moça, que você tem nesse baú? Uma pessoa?

Soltou uma gargalhada.

- Sim, uma pessoa.

Falou a verdade, por mais que ninguém acreditasse. Quando ele foi embora, feliz da vida com a gorda gorjeta ela ficou finalmente sozinha. Era difícil se socializar depois de tantos anos sozinha. Olhou para a cama e resolveu se jogar na cama fofa. Bom, ela acha que ela é fofa. Sua cabeça rodava com o que havia acontecido em um único dia. Pegar o corpo de Tenten, a conversa que teve com Suigetsu...

Sentiu-se como se estivesse em um caleidoscópio. Todas as pessoas rodavam, seus nomes vinham à mente, rodavam, rodavam, rodavam. Suas risadas antigas, aqueles abraços que ela gostava, as pessoas que a rodeavam, aquele seu único amor... Veio na lembrança o pranto, os tiros, a correria, o sangue e depois a água. Muita água. Fria, congelante.

E eles ali. A olhando, enquanto ela afundava, e ia cada segundo mais para o fundo. E depois, sumiu.

Tudo que havia, tudo que sentia. Sua vida.

Teve uma vontade súbita de chorar.

.

.

.

_Por que eu era só uma alma perdida;_

_Maltrapilha, que foi esquecida;_

_Como havia chegado nesse pesadelo, não se lembrava;_

_Mesmo não sabendo onde estava;_

_Sabia que ninguém ouviria;_

_Os gritos que ainda daria._

_Oh! Triste esquecimento;_

_Minha solidão fez-se eteno;_

_Foi com ela que montei as pedras de meu castelo;_

_Mas a Morte não me recebeu de braços abertos;_

_Eu só queria um lugar para descansar os ossos;_

_Não quero mais meus pedaços expostos;_

_Que sonho ruim..._

_Mas ele não terá fim;_

_Mas, - quem sabe – um dia;_

_Dormirei lentamente;_

_E nesse dia – finalmente – dormirei eternamente;_

.

.

.

**N/a: **

Agradecimentos:

**Persephone Spenser**,** Ana Koori**,** Megume A.**,** Kuchiki Rina**,** Kanae-san**,** AiyaHoshiko**,** Uchiha Anne e Aiko N.S**. Juro, que se não fosse vocês, NADA disso sairia. Muito obrigada pela paciência (ou não) de vocês. Obrigada, de verdade.

Espero que tenham gostado desse, por que amanhã sairá outro. :D


	8. Nihil

_._

_._

_Antes havia imagens nítidas, sentimentos tão vivos que ás vezes se faziam delirantes._

_Aos poucos – sem perceber – foi sumindo, e sumindo, e sumindo._

_Até que sumiu._

_Não havia nem branco, nem preto._

_Não havia nada em mim._

_Quem me roubou de mim?_

.

.

**Nihil**

.

.

_Um mês depois da carta de aviso._

.

Nevava tão delicadamente que nem era possível sentir os flocos de neve caindo sobre mim. Admito, não sou a pessoa certa para falar sobre o que sinto – afinal, mortos não sentem _nada_.

E isso era medonho.

Eu coloquei os livros no chão e me ajoelhei ao lado deles. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei naquela mesma posição apenas olhando a neve, mas deve ter sido um tempo considerável. Eu devia estar tomando coragem para tocá-la e ver que eu não _sinto nada_. Estiquei meus dedos esqueléticos e coloquei sobre a neve e com a pressão ela cedeu um pouco. Mas não foi pelo calor que vinha da minha mão – ossos e carne pútrida não são quentes – e eu também não sentia frio. Doía de ver, doía de pensar.

Doía uma dor nova também, a de _não lembrar._

Eu estou me esquecendo de tudo.

Eu não me lembro de nada.

Quase nada...

Por que me sinto tão vazia?

Deve ser por que eu estou me esquecendo de como é ser _humana_.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke só queria saber quem iria à sua casa no meio do nada, longe da cidade, às dez da noite e socar a porta como se fosse bife. Estava muito _puto_ com isso, muito mesmo. A ponto de querer cometer um homicídio do ser que havia praticamente lhe tirado da cama e feito sua mulher ficar assustada lá em cima. Desceu as escadas resmungando e pisando com força. Iria mandar o indivíduo que estava atrapalhando seu sono. Abriu a porta com rudeza e logo falou:

- O que você... – Suas palavras morreram. Ele deve ter ficado gelado da alma pra fora quando viu novamente aqueles cabelos ruivos. Pensou ter dado a luz pela orelha¹ de tão estupefato que ficou – Ka - Karin? – Estava realmente surpreso com isso. Infernos, **ela estava morta!** Como ela conseguiu sair viva daquele lugar, naquela temperatura? Nada fazia sentido, nada - Como...? Não, espera...!

- Tudo aquilo são _águas_ passadas, não é? Virei delegada daqui do condado de Cheshire² algum tempo depois. Posso entrar? Eu preciso falar com você...

Demorou um pouco para assimilar as palavras dela, mas mesmo em choque, deixou-a passar. Estava realmente frio ali fora e parecia que ela não sentia. Tudo bem, nem ele estava entendendo direito nada, aquilo tudo parecia ter surgido simplesmente... Do nada! Era melhor ele perguntar a ela do quê ficar se perguntando e não saindo do lugar.

- Sente-se...

- Obrigada.

Olhou pra ela como se quisesse ter certeza de que estava acordado. Tinha os mesmos cabelos, o mesmo tom de pele, os mesmos óculos de armação quadrada. Era ela mesma.

- Não sei se você soube, mas está acontecendo uma série de assassinatos e todas as vítimas são seus amigos...

- Seus também.

- Não mais.

Um silêncio desconfortável surgiu, mas nenhum dos dois pareceram preocupados com isso.

- Você soube da vítima mais recente?

- Se não estou enganado, foi o Shikamaru não é?

- Não... – Ela abriu o casaco e tirou um envelope marrom e entregou a ele -... Foi o Suigetsu. Se você não tem estômago forte, sugiro que não veja.

- Suigetsu? Como... – Abriu o envelope e viu as fotos. Era medonho. Seja o que for que o matou, deveria ter muito sangue-frio pra fazê-lo. A carta que ele havia escrito, suas palavras... Tudo passou como um tufão em sua mente. "_Tem alguém perseguindo seus amigos pra chegar até você." _Foi o que ele tinha escrito. Oh, Deus. Então era verdade? – Ele havia mandado uma carta sobre isso há um mês, mais ou menos. Ele estava desconfiando exatamente disso.

- Acha que ele sabia a identidade do assassino?

- Sinceramente? Não sei mais de nada.

Era extremamente estranho ficar de frente a uma pessoa que você julgou como morta durante anos. Era muito estranho **mesmo**. Sentia como se ela não pudesse estar nesse lugar.

- Sou considerado o principal suspeito, suponho?

- Correto, mas é por outro motivo. E você também é suspeito do desaparecimento de Mitsashi Tenten.

- Tenten desapareceu?

- Há um mês... Hinata não sabe?

- Hinata havia mandado uma carta pra ela há duas semanas. Ela queria saber como estava depois da morte do Neji.

- É bom começar a perder as esperanças, por que nesse momento ela deve estar morta também.

- Como você sabe?

- Se o assassino fez sushi de Suigetsu, churrasco de Shikamaru, lançamento de Gaara, picadinho de Ino e Neji, com ela não deve ter sido diferente.

E ela estava certa.

- Mas por que outro motivo eu sou o principal suspeito?

Ela suspirou lentamente. Abriu o casaco e tirou um segundo envelope, mas este era branco, como se fosse uma carta. Mas havia sangue nele.

- Essa carta foi encontrada junto ao corpo de Suigetsu. Leia, por favor.

Ela estendeu a carta pra ele, e Sasuke ficou imaginando o que poderia estar escrito nela para que ele fosse o principal suspeito. Observou que tanto o envelope quanto a carta pareciam ser antigos por causa do leve amarelado do papel. Virou o envelope e na parte da frente havia escrito:

"_Para Sasuke_."

Era uma letra feminina, era óbvio. Era delicada e bem desenhada. Decidiu ler de uma vez aquilo. Abriu o envelope, desdobrou a carta e leu.

_"Não sei se te amo ou te odeio. Acho que não posso fazer ambos ao mesmo tempo, mas é isso que sinto. Você foi aquele a quem eu me entreguei de corpo e alma e mesmo toda a devoção que eu tinha não serviu para nada, afinal. Não fui boa o suficiente? O que mais você queria de mim? Te dei meu corpo, minha alma, meu coração... Você levou tudo o que há de bom em mim! Como pôde virar as costas depois de tudo que eu fiz por você? Eu te odeio por isso, mas também te amo. Estou escrevendo isso por não saber se vou sair viva dessa loucura. Com certeza não, mas eu não ligo mais, já perdi tudo mesmo. Por que você me roubou de mim?_

_Não importa aonde esse caminho vai me levar, ele não vai ter volta mesmo. Se eu morrer, quero que saiba que foi por você que eu passei acordada muitas noites da minha vida miserável chorando e pedindo por um pouco de sua atenção, que foi por você que eu fiz o que fiz, e que foi por você que eu morri. Quero que quando for dormir, meu fantasma te assombre e não te deixe em paz. Eu irei sempre atrás de você, Sasuke. Seja nos seus piores pesadelos, ou reencarnando para ir até você. Serei sua cruz, sua sina e seu carma. Por toda a eternidade._

_Daquela que mais te amou e mais te odiou,_

_Sakura."_

- Foi escrita no dia que _aquilo _aconteceu, essa carta deve ter uns cinco anos, por ai. – A voz de Karin soou como um despertador para sua mente que estava dopada com o que leu.

Dessa vez, o silêncio tinha um peso maior. Ele não sabia o que pensar, nem o que deveria fazer, muito menos o que dizer. Sua mente estava em branco. Ele havia perdido a noção do tempo, então não sabia quanto tempo havia ficado relendo aquela carta – muito menos quantas vezes a releu -. Estava atônito.  
- Eu tenho que ir... – Olhou para ela e entregou a carta, ainda meio perdido. As coisas estavam acontecendo muito rápido para seu raciocínio acompanhar.

Ele a levou até a porta e quando abriu o vento frio lhe deu um choque térmico que o fez se arrepiar. Sasuke queria falar alguma coisa pra ela, mas nada saía de sua garganta.

- Até um dia, quem sabe. – E foi andando, andando, andando. Até que sumiu. Quando fechou a porta, sua mente ainda estava vazia.

.

.

Não era isso que eu queria? Mandar todos eles para o Inferno? Não entendo... Devo estar ficando muito tempo com os humanos. Por que agora, quando estou quase conseguindo tudo o que sempre arquitetei por anos, parece estar desmoronando dentro de mim? Estou ficando emotiva demais, até fiquei me lamentando com a morte deles.

Estou passando a me perguntar se era isso mesmo que eu queria, se tomei a decisão certa... Eu deveria ter aceitado _aquele contrato_?

Será que eu... Me arrependi? Logo agora, depois de tudo? Não, não posso. Não tenho mais escolha, não mais. Por que meu ódio está sumindo? Eu não posso terminar assim! Eu tenho que continuar, matar todos eles, todos...

_"Você vai se atrasar, anda logo criatura!"_

_"Ah, dá logo um abraço aqui!"_

_"Seremos sempre amigas, não é?"_

_"Eu te amo..."_

Senti uma súbita vontade de chorar.

.

.

"_Uma vez feito, nunca mais poderá voltar atrás. Você poderá se vingar de quem atormenta teu sono, quem dilacera seu peito e mata seu espírito. Você poderá voltar à vida, mas por pouco tempo. Depois de feito, sua alma pertencerá para todo o sempre ao mundo dos mortos. Seu trabalho será único e perene. Você perderá o direito de reencarnar e tu serás a guardiã das almas que já completaram sua jornada, guarde-as com carinho. Aquela jornada que você nunca irá poder fazer. A escolha é sua"_

_E depois, só restara esse **vazio**._

.

.

¹ - Isso que dá conversar com a Aiko enquanto digita o capítulo. Só sai merda. XD

² - Foi no condado de Cheshire que Lewis Carroll nasceu. Maldito vício. ._.

**Nihil – **''Nada'' em latim. :3

**N/a: **A atualização mais rápida do mundo, HÁ.

Povo, eu vou querer que vocês mandem o nome da personagem que vocês acham que é a Enma, depois de mandado, ele não poderá ser desfeito, okay? Mandem por que estamos próximos de saber quem é que se esconde sobre o pseudônimo de Enma. :D

Lembrando, aqueles que acertarem ganharão uma oneshot. Todos ganharão, sim? :)

Reviews para uma autora mais feliz. *-*


End file.
